left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He was a high school health teacher and coordinator for the freshman football team before the Infection hit his hometown of Savannah. He is the oldest of the group and takes it upon himself to motivate his fellow Survivors. Coach's facial features are portrayed by Darnell Rice and he is voiced by Chad Coleman. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Coach is the eldest, voice of reason, and authority of the Left 4 Dead 2 team, playing a similar role to Bill in Left 4 Dead. He comes across as a warm-hearted, religious, father figure and often retains an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanor, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other Survivors in a positive way - for example, loudly encouraging them to get back on their feet. * Ellis ::Despite their age gap, Coach and Ellis have several shared interests: they both like the Midnight Riders, Jimmy Gibbs Junior and Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. Coach is surprisingly patient with Ellis' naïve ways and defends him whenever Nick is negative or sarcastic toward him. Both are also native Georgians, which could contribute to their friendliness with each other. * Nick ::Nick and Coach have the most antagonistic relationship in the game, similar to that of Francis and Bill in Left 4 Dead. What appears to rile Coach the most is that Nick is the antithesis of the cooperative "team player" with whom that he is most comfortable socially. Nick will say things just to needle Coach, for example claiming that Jimmy Gibbs Junior "looks like an asshole" and making disparaging rejoinders whenever Coach gets enthusiastic about something; such as happy childhood memories of the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. ::Notwithstanding their passive-aggressive mutual dislike, both will seem unhappy when the other should be unlucky enough to die. On Coach's death, Nick may utter "God damn it Coach, what did you leave me with...", showing that despite his attitude, he regards Coach as having a leadership role in the group. Over the course of the events, they both become less disrespectful toward each other, though Nick still often teases Coach about his weight and fondness for cheeseburgers and chocolate. Most tellingly Coach is the one who steps in when Nick's pessimism crosses the line at the climax of the entire sequence of campaigns. When Nick questions the wisdom of running into the arms of the military despite the evidence that they have been killing non-infected civilians; Coach crushes him by saying "You can make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." to which Nick responds by instantly and meekly falling in with Coach's lead. * Rochelle ::Rochelle and Coach like one another in a way that somewhat mirrors Zoey's and Bill's relationship in Left 4 Dead. They interact in a consistently friendly way and their personalities fully compliment each other. They are thus very unhappy to see the other die. Coach often refers to Rochelle as "little sister", meaning he feels protective of her. * Francis ::Coach and Francis do not have much interaction, but when Coach talks to him or when Francis tosses an item down to Coach in the finale, they will sound friendly. In one interaction between the two, Francis will ask Rochelle if Coach is her father, to which Coach responds in a somewhat offended manner, while Rochelle teases him later for it. However it is very revealing that Coach (presumably on the basis of his sporting and team management talent and experience) senses something unsettling about Francis and does not seem to trust him very much; for example he says he believes that Francis could have stolen Jimmy Gibbs Junior's car. * Zoey ::There is little interaction between these two. Coach teases Ellis about meeting her, telling him to stop being so nervous and playfully joking about his interest in her. * Louis ::Coach and Louis seem to understand each other's situation quite well. Since both are optimists and want to keep in good spirits. Louis wishes Coach luck and Coach invites Louis (and the other Survivors) to join up with his group and go to New Orleans together, an offer Louis politely declines. Quotes See: Coach/Quotes Notes * In the'' Zombie Survival Guide trailer Coach can be seen eating a bar of chocolate which is named "Chocolate Helicopters" as seen on the box by Rochelle. This explains the inspiration for Nick's sarcastic remark later on; commenting on Coach's eating habits, and his favorite brand of chocolate. * Coach's shirt has the abbreviation "FHS," which implies that the school at which he coached has a name that starts with an 'F' (F... High School). His shirt is purple and yellow where it says FHS, which implies that those are the school's colors. * Much like Ellis, he too is a fan of the Midnight Riders and claims to have all of their albums - "even their new stuff that ain't no good." He will even sing parts of the song Midnight Ride when next to the microphone in The Concert and sing "A suitcase full of pistols and money," upon seeing it in The Passing. * Bill and Coach have many things in common. According to their back-stories, both Bill and Coach have knee injuries. They also are the older, "mentor" type in their group, and have a dislike for climbing stairs. On top of that, they both have a different physical disadvantage. Bill's disadvantage is that he's older than anyone out of the two groups. On the other hand, Coach's disadvantage is that he is overweight, preventing him doing similar things as Bill. * Coach's actual first or last name is never identified, and he is simply referred to as "coach" in the game files. All he has ever said on the matter was, "My Friends call me Coach." * Similar to Francis' lack of gloves, bandages were seen on Coach's head on some of the posters, though his in-game model did not have any (most prominently seen in Dark Carnival's poster. An exception would be The Parish). Also, the color of his shirt in some of the posters resembles his beta appearance more than his in-game appearance. * In Coach's official screenshot, the fans in the bleachers are just cleaned up models of Common Infected. * Сoach has many tattoos, as evidenced in The Passing, when the Survivors pass through a tattoo shopdlc1_c6m2_tattoo01.wav. * Coach possibly has the most errors in speech coding out of any Survivor. ** If one of the Survivors dies, he may say "''Stay close, we're a party of two", even if there are two other Survivors with him. ** Coach will sometimes call Rochelle "boy", as if he were talking to Nick or Ellis. Similarly, when a Jockey rides Rochelle, Coach says "That ain't right for a man to be ridden like that". ** If Nick or Rochelle shoots Coach, he will say "Young'un, stop that shit.", but Ellis is the youngest in the group, and Nick and Rochelle are much more older then Ellis. Also, when you hit the button on the Xbox Controller to speak with others, Coach calls Ellis Young'un. ** Also, if Rochelle kills a Special Infected, he might say "Alright boy, you got it now!", even though Rochelle is a girl. * Coach might hate Witches. This can be proven by that when he sees a Witch, he acts if he is mocking her and calling her a different name when up close, such as "Bitch!", unlike other Survivors such as Nick says "We got a Witch.", and the other Survivors call the Witch alternative names when they hear her execpt Ellis. * Coach is the most unhealthiest Survivor. In some instances, in the Mall, Coach says "If I see a zombie running at me with a sample tray, I ain't shootin it." When the Survivors enter the Burger Tank, he wished it was open and said he wanted a BBQ Burger, Large fries, a drink with no ice, etc. * Coach does the most swearing in the game. When he sees a Magnum, says "This right here will mess some shit up.", or when hit by another Survivor, he will sometimes say "I swear to God you can't shoot worth shit." * If Coach shoots Rochelle, even though they are nice to each other, Rochelle might say "What the hell are you doing?" or "Okay that better have been an accident!" seems to feel like more of a insult then a friendly gesture, as if Coach shoots Nick, Nick will calmly say "Coach." Gallery bg_coach.jpg|A close up photo of Coach. Image:Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Image:Cutcoach.jpg|Coach in previous version of The Parish poster. Image:Render-coach.jpg|Coach with an Axe as seen in game. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:Coach-early-concept.jpg|Early concept art of Coach with a football helmet and a compound bow. Image:Coach in real life.jpg|Coach's face model, Darnell Rice. chadcoleman3b.jpg|Chad Coleman, Coach's voice actor. coach_1_by_zewtie-d2ybteq.jpg|Coach's face. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors